The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving wear resistance performance, while maintaining on-icy-road performance at high level.
In order to improve on-icy-road performance of a pneumatic tire, a technique to provide sipes for each block in the tread portion has been widely employed, therefore, by the scratching effect of the edges of the sipes, the frictional force of the tire on icy roads is increased.
In such a pneumatic tire, however, there is a tendency that the rigidity of the siped block becomes low, and the wear resistance performance of the tire is deteriorated. This is particularly true in a heavy duty pneumatic tire.